When Summer comes around
by Mequan
Summary: 3 best friends: Elena James, Melanie Summers,and Kensi Santana had been together as long as they could remember. what happens when the summer before their freshman year, they all find out that they are going to be separated for highschool?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Melanie Grace Summers walked across the beach with a heavy heart. She had gotten the biggest news of her life that day, and she was not prepared to tell her friends. She had worry written in her bright green eyes. She fiddled with her shoulder length, bleach blonde hair as she approached her best friends.

"Hey Elena, Kensi, I have something I need to tell you," Melanie almost whispered. Elena and Kensi looked up from where they sat making mini sandcastles.

"What's wrong Mel?" Elena asked concerned. Melanie looked ready to cry.

"At the end of the summer …" Melanie took a raspy breath, "I'm moving to Georgia."

Kensi looked at Elena, and Elena looked at Kensi. "No way, no way on earth that's happening."

Elena shook her head, trying not to cry. "You've lived next to me our whole lives, you can't move. Why are you moving so far away?"

"My mom got a new job in Georgia. Apparently it pays a lot and has a lot of benefits. My parents have already made up their minds." Melanie replied as she sat down next to them in the sand.

"Okay, we have officially adopted you Mel." Kensi said, trying to lighten the mood, same old Kensi. All 3 girls let out a laugh. "Are you ever coming back?"

"Of course! I'm coming back every summer to stay with nana and papa." She said trying to sound positive. After that, the air around the girls changed. It was sad and hopeful. They still had the rest of the summer together. Elena, Kensi, and Melanie stayed on the beach until Mrs. James called them inside. After a quick snack, they parted ways.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello?" Elena asked as she answered her house phone. All she heard was a high pitched scream in response.

"Kensi? Ha ha, what's up?" she asked.

"I GOT IN!" Kensi screamed.

"You did? That's great! I knew you would." Elena laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Kensi had auditioned for a scholarship to the American Arts Boarding School in Washington, DC. Kensi had been able to dance since she came into the universe. She had dreamed of becoming a part of the American Ballet Theater since she saw Giselle when she was six and this was just one more step toward fulfilling her dream.

Does Melanie know?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, she saw me open the envelope at my mailbox." Kensi said in a rushed tone.

"That's great Kensi that really is."Elena said, trying to hide her disappointment. She had realized just then that she would be by herself for high school. Her two best friends were off to bigger and better things, leaving her behind. When summer was over, nothing would be the same.


	2. Live it up

Chapter 1: Freshman Summer

Elena James woke up on a clear Saturday morning and looked out her window. The ocean was calm, and calling her name. There wasn't anybody on the beach yet so she thought of talking a nice morning stroll. She changed out of her pajamas and threw on a t-shirt and some soffees. She looked in the mirror before she left. She had shimmering light curly brown hair with natural blonde highlights that came a little past her shoulders. She was about 5'1 and slim, but she wouldn't consider herself athletic. Her bright blue eyes stuck out against her bright green Carolina shirt. She sighed as she stuck out her arm and took a look at her pale skin. She didn't tan, she burned, and she preferred to stay white rather than red. "Mom! I'm going on a run."

She heard a muffled voice call "okay" before she walked outside, heading to the water. She walked as far as where the water was up to her ankles before she started laughing.

"Must we always think the same things?" she laughed as Melanie and Kensi walked on either side of her. It almost seemed like a ritual; every Saturday morning, they all seemed to wake up extra early, and what better way to spend the extra hours than on the beach?

"It's a gift, and a curse," Melanie said dramatically. All 3 of them laughed. They walked back up to the sand and sat for hours talking about what was waiting for them next year.

"We can't sit here depressed like this," Kensi declared as she stood up, brushing the sand off her hands and American Eagle linen shorts. "We need to go and live this summer up; we're on a BEACH for Christ's sake. This is the last summer we have together before we are separated, might as well go and have some fun."

Elena looked at Melanie who shook her head and stood up. "You always knew exactly how to motivate us. I'm in."

Elena laughed and took Melanie's hand. "I'm in too," She stated when she was finally standing. They all high-fived one another and went to get ready for a day of 'living it up'. They decided that this summer, they were going to try something new.

"Surfing," Elena offered as they munched on French fries from one of the pier vendors.

"Hmmmm, that's not a bad idea El," Melanie considered the idea. She looked at Kensi.

"Fine, but if we surf, then we get to do what I want to do next summer." Kensi picked up a flyer for the pier community center. At the community center they had lessons for everything from water skiing to swimming. Elena grabbed the flyer and looked at the names of the 'teachers' for our age group. _Noah Riley _and_ Lucas Stephens_. Both were well known around the beach, especially for surfing in the washout area of the beach.

"Now I know why El wants to surf," Kensi joked. Elena turned bright red. Elena had had a crush on Lucas Stephens since 7th grade. It didn't help that Lucas lived 3 houses down from her. It seemed like she always saw him. She and Lucas talked a lot, but she wasn't even sure Lucas considered her a friend, let alone like her.

"You remember in 2nd grade, when Lucas used to follow us around because he was the new kid in school?" Elena asked dreamily.

"Yepp, that kid was obsessed." Melanie laughed. All 3 of them sat for a few minutes remembering the good ole days. Back when there were no 'cliques' and there were no strings attached. Everybody liked everybody and it didn't matter who your friends were. Back in 2nd grade, a kid named Lucas Stephens moved from Australia to Folly Beach. Back then people didn't care who he hung out with not only because he was new, but also because nobody knew him. Back then he wasn't the big hottie he was now, he still had his honey brown hair and big green eyes, but he was just a kid. Now, girls practically fell at his feet, though most fell over his best friend: Noah Riley. Noah Riley had golden blonde hair that fell in a mass of curls on top his head. He also had big blue eyes that many girls got lost in and the beach body that most girls picture when they picture a surfer, and he used it to his advantage. Unlike Lucas, Noah always had a girlfriend. Most didn't last long, unless he genuinely liked them for their personality and not their looks, which had only happened once in 4th grade. In Elena's personal opinion, which she expressed often, the 2 boys were trying to live up to their brother's reputation and expectations. Both were freshmen, while their brothers were senior's and already set the bar exceedingly high for their younger siblings. Lucas was nothing like Chad though and Noah was nothing like Jordan. They were all close and had a bond no one could break. Speaking of their little posse… The two sets of brothers came strolling down the pier as if they owned it. They walked down to Wade's where Kasey and Jenna were waiting for the older boys. After a few minutes Lucas and Noah walked back out of the little shack and headed for the girls.

"O god," Kensi groaned. Kensi and Noah had not gotten along well since, well ever. They grew up hating each other, which just made the fact that their families were best friends and their older siblings were dating even more hysterical. They had been battling since kindergarten, Noah would shove a worm in Kensi's face and recess and she would tell all the girls he had cooties. In second grade he snipped off a chunk of her dark, curly hair, she drew on his face with marker. Sixth grade he told her wrong route to Ms. Deblin's class, she gave him the wrong weekly homework assignment. Needless to say they did not enjoy each others company.

"Good to see you too Kens," Noah said plopping down next to her. She rolled her violet eyes. Kensi had eyes that were the weirdest color, they resembled a dark purple, almost as if they were so dark they reflected the wrong color. "So how summer treating you ladies," he charmed.

"Good except the tide keeps bringing up this pesky, little urchin," Kensi stated dryly turning her attention to Noah, indicating who the urchin really was. Elena and Melanie giggle at the couples exchange. They always enjoyed their little feuds, it provided entertainment.

"You know Kensi I'm hurt you would say something like that," he pretended slinging an arm over her tanned, sun- kissed shoulder.

"Don't touch me you creep," she said annoyed and disgusted. Pushing his arm off her body Kensi got up to throw away the empty box of fries.

"You guys should come by the washout today. There's supposed to be some killer waves," Lucas offered as he sat in the seat in between Melanie and Elena.

"Yeah, the guys would appreciate some hot chicks," Noah said before thinking.

"Could you try not to act like a sexist pig all the time," Kensi asked as she came up behind him.

"I don't know could you try not to act like a stuck up brat all the time," he countered.

"Ass," she mumbled sitting back down.

"Bitch," he muttered back. Everyone at the table was smiling at their little exchange.

"Don't you have some waves to catch or some bimbo to be making out with," Kensi asked clearly annoyed.

Noah looked off into space as if he was thinking, "Let's see, Kellie's at her grandparents in Indiana, Stacey's on a cruise, Amanda's at her cousin's wedding in Virginia, and Courtney's in summer school," he rattled off. Sometimes that boy really didn't use his head.

"Idiot," Kensi whispered to herself.

"What was that babe," he asked sweetly.

"I said idiot and you might want to get your hearing checked." She shouted standing up, "ya'll ready to go," she asked looking at Elena and Melanie. They nodded and stood as well picking up their bottles of water.

"Bye guys," Melanie said as she walked over to throw away her trash.

"Bye Lucas. See ya later Noah," Elena smiled and joined Kensi while they waited for Melanie to walk back over.

"And don't ever me call babe," Kensi warned before strutting away with her friends. This was going to be a long summer.

"It gets funnier and funnier to be around you 2," Melanie laughed as they walked down the pier. Kensi rolled her eyes. Elena snuck a peak at the boys as they walked under the pier; Noah was already hitting on a brunette in a bikini, but Lucas was looking back at her, a slight smirk playing on his lips. She looked away a little too quickly, and turned bright red. She heard his laughter coming from above her as she walked under the pier with Melanie and Kensi.


	3. Summer comes to an end

"Why is it so dark?" Melanie asked about an hour and a half later.

"Mel, we're under the pier. It was dark when we walk under here," Kensi replied sounding annoyed. She was not happy considering all 3 of them were still damp from the massive water fight that had started after she 'slipped'. Elena looked at the ocean.

"No, Kensi, Mel's right. Look at the sky. It looks like it's about to pour." Elena claimed as she walked out towards the water. As soon as she felt the water reach her ankles, the sky opened up.

"Elena, come on!" Kensi yelled from under the pier. Elena turned around, soaked to the bone.

"I don't wanna. When was the last time you played in the rain?" she laughed. Kensi rolled her eyes and sighed. She ran out into the rain with Melanie at her heels.

"This has got trouble written all over it," Kensi muttered. Elena grabbed both of them by the hands and ran across the beach, heading for the washout. "Awh, come on. Do we have to?"

Elena didn't say a word as she continued to drag them towards the washout.

"They heard them before they saw them. "Dude, that one's a mondo. Are you sure we should be riding these?"

"Luke, chill out. What's the worst that could happen?" Noah said. When the 3 girls rounded the corner, they saw Noah straddling his board, already in the water and Lucas standing on the sand holding his board looking concerned. Noah saw them first, "Oh, not YOU."

Kensi rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the sand under the boys' umbrella. Her grimace was quickly replaced with a smirk when she saw how annoyed Noah was because she was there.

"Hey Elena, Girls," Lucas nodded his head in the hello form that guys use. Elena and Melanie sat down on either side of Kensi.

"So, is Noah going to try and get himself killed?" Kensi asked with excitement. "On second thought, this wasn't such a bad idea, El. Let's watch!"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Lucas, what is Noah doing?"

All Lucas did was point towards the waves. They were rougher than usual, even for the washout. They crashed out in the deep water, and then got closer and crashed again, "Crunchers."

"Noah, what are you doing?" coming from the pier, Noah's current girlfriend 'Camilla' otherwise known as 'Cami' was not only drenched, but she looked furious. "Noah, why didn't you come with me?"

Noah rolled his eyes. Almost everybody that knew Noah knew that the waves always came first. "Babe. The waves are gnarly, I can't just ignore them."

"If you wanted to, you could have!" by now Cami was past where everyone were seated under the umbrella, and approaching Noah. Suddenly she stopped. "What is SHE doing here?"

Cami had turned around pointing straight at Kensi. Noah's girlfriends did not usually like Kensi. They found her threatening to their relationship even though the two hate each other. Kensi looked at Cami, and then at Noah.

"Noah, tell your deranged girlfriend to get her finger out of my face before I break it." Kensi warned, unfazed. Cami looked at Noah, hoping he would stand up for her. But nothing happened.

"Noah!" she yelled, exasperated.

"What?"

"You're not even going to take up for me?" she yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Cami, I'm going to ride the waves, I've wasted enough time with this." He said as he rode farther into the water. "Besides, you DID put your finger in her face."

And with that, Noah was heading out toward the huge waves.

"I'm not going to be here when you come back!" Cami screamed, the tears gushing out. She stormed off the beach screaming obscenities as she left.

"Knew that was going to happen," Lucas whispered as he set up his board beside the umbrella.

"Let's go swimming Mel," Kensi suggested stripping off her tee- shirt and shorts to reveal her favorite stripped, teal and white bikini. Melanie followed suit and they ran off into the storm getting soaked before even reaching the edge of the water.

Lucas laughed at the two friends and then took a seat beside Elena, watching Noah swim out to the deeper water. After that, the only sounds were the rain hitting the beach umbrella and Melanie and Kensi's laughs and squeals as they splashed each other with salty water.

Weeks had past and the girls were becoming pretty good surfers. Kensi was probably the best due to her balancing abilities, Elena was doing well too, after the first week she had mastered her first wave, and well, Melanie was still trying to get the hang of it. Lucas would teach the beginners and Noah would move on to help the more advanced students and since the class was made up of the girls and two kids that looked about nine Kensi was the only one in the advanced class, even though Elena qualified she enjoyed the extra time with her crush. Noah and Kensi always ended their day with a contest to see who could stay on their board the longest and though Noah usually won there was a few times Kensi had him beat. That Friday night Melanie got had got her parents to agree to a going away party. Elena and Kensi arrived about 1:00 to help set up. They started with a trip to the grocery store to pick up a few necessities for a cook out, like, chips, soda, watermelon, hotdogs, hamburgers, buns, and condiments. After that they stopped at the party store to get paper plates, cups, utensils, and decorations. When they got back to the Summers' house they head outside to the porch and started to hang the streamers and got the tiki torches from the garage when it got closer to 5:00 the girls started to put out the food and filled the cooler up with ice. The party had gone smoothly, the kids had played a competitive game of volleyball with Kensi and Noah as captains, then they went for a quick swim to cool off, after dinner they cranked up the tunes and let loose, or as loose as you get when your parents are ten feet away. After everyone had gone home the girls cleaned up and headed over to Kensi's for an old fashioned slumber party. When they got to Kensi's they instantly changed out of their bathing suits and cover ups into comfortable pajamas. As usual Melanie came out sporting Carolina Gamecock pants with an oversized, matching tee shirt and as usual Kensi made a snide remark about them. They let Karlie join in on the fun with at home pedicures and face mask before sending her off so they could chat.

"It's gonna be weird," Kensi started off dryly, "being more that 500 miles away from home."

"This won't even be my home anymore," Melanie sighed. Kensi nodded understandingly.

"This will always be your home," Elena burst out. She was always optimistic but not always rational.

Kensi stayed quiet while Melanie simply shook her head, "Come on El, be reasonable."

"I am," Elena fought back, "Your home will always be 268 Trickle Drive."

"Until someone else moves in," Kensi interjected solemnly.

Elena's blue eyes welled up with tears, "What is wrong with you guys?" she gasped.

Melanie opened her mouth to say something but Kensi cut in before she could speak, "I'm going to get the ice cream then we can watch Sweet Home Alabama, how does that sound?" Melanie murmured an agreement and Elena just nodded sadly. By the time the credits started rolling Melanie had already dozed off and Elena was still upset.

"El, it was going to happen eventually," Kensi soothed.

Elena finally broke down into sobs, "I know, but I didn't think it would be so soon," she choked out.

Kensi comforted her friend of nine years as she continued to cry, after what seemed like hours her breathing finally steadied. The girls talked for a few more hours before sleep claimed Elena. Kensi laid back and just stared at the ceiling. Everything would change, she wouldn't have her best friends to vent to, she wouldn't have her sister to give her advice, she wouldn't be there to give her sister advice. What if things were never the same again with her friends? Kensi had always felt a need to guard her feelings and stay strong even when her friends had to break down, Elena cried, Melanie got mad, but Kensi held it in until she was completely alone but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but fear the upcoming school year. Her mind continued to wonder to all the terrifying possibilities before exhaustion took her as well.

Days continued to pass and the girls went on as usual, acting as if the end of summer wasn't going to bring the beginning of freshman year with it. Most of the days, they spent learning more and more surfing. Kensi was now an expert at the sport, and Elena was close behind, although Melanie had made some progress but she still had trouble with waves that were more than three feet tall. Before they knew it there was only one day left before Melanie left for Atlanta. They spent their last day together lying on the beach in the mid August sun soaking everything in. Tomorrow Melanie would be gone and later next week Kensi would be leaving for Washington.

"We should go surfing," Kensi shouted the idea.

"You just wanna go so you can show off some more," Mel accused.

"Nooooo," she drug out, "we've spent every day surfing for almost two months," she defended.

After agreeing they all headed toward the washout with boards in hand. They spent the rest of the day washing away their worries in the ocean. They went to their respectable houses to shower and get ready before going out to dinner with their families. Joshua and Kendra Santana loaded up their kids into their sleek, black, Cadillac Escalade and headed toward downtown Charleston with the James's red Sienna and the Summers's silver, Honda Accord following close behind. After parking in the garage on Meeting Street the three families walked down to the battery and watched the sun go down over the water. After the sun had set everyone was ready to eat, they headed back down the road toward Hyman's, the best seafood restaurant in Charleston. Dinner was full of friendly conversation and lots of laughter. The moon hung high in the night sky as the girls said goodnight.


	4. Saying Goodbye is always the hardest

"Well this is it," Melanie clasped her hands together and rocker back on her heels. Tear sprinkled Elena's fair face as they spilled from her blue eyes. "It'll be ok El," she tried to reassure. Elena nodded her head as she collapsed into her friend's arms. Kensi stood back and observed her friends' distress. Melanie now had tears in her eyes as well. Kensi stepped in and wrapped her arms around both girls and tried to comfort them to the best of her ability. Fifteen minutes later Elena and Melanie had dried their eyes and were saying good bye. Once fare wells were exchanged everyone walked home. Kensi's hand froze as it made contact with the cool brass, looking up she saw Melanie had the same look on her face, she turned her head and noticed Elena had a mirrored expression as well. A door creaked open and Melanie snuck inside, as the door closed Kensi was flooded with memories, that was over and they had to move on. She crept into her own house as well leaving Elena outside in the porch light to absorb everything.

Melanie was gone. Elena and Kensi stood in the drive way as the car pulled onto the road followed by a large, hideous U-Haul truck. Elena continued to cry for minutes after Melanie had disappeared from view. Kensi couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, she rather have two broken legs then let anyone see her cry. They spent the rest of the day sitting in the sand just staring at the waves; there was very minimal talking and few movements. The sun had gone down and the moon had come up and both friends had gone home with a heavy heart.

Kensi spent the next week packing and getting last minute items that were on the check list. Who knew you needed so much stuff for boarding school. Boxes crowded the doorway, things were scattered throughout the house, and everyone was anxious. Finally the day came around, Kensi was leaving. Everyone stood in the yard and after giving goodbye hugs Kensi slid into the passenger side of the car that was loaded down with clothes, pillows, school supplies, and of course her dance bag. As the engine roared to life Kensi looked out the window to see all the people she loved and cared about; her dad, her sisters, Elena, Scottie, Mr. and Mrs. James. Everyone was there except one very important person. She felt her mom's long, slender fingers clamp down on her should and give it a loving squeeze

"It'll be ok, sweetheart," her mother's voice sounded in the background. Kensi simply nodded before leaning back into the sticky leather and strapping herself in for the ride. It was really happening, she was really leaving for one of the most prestigious boarding schools is the country, she was really leaving behind the life she had grown accustomed too. The car lurched forward and the house and the people were just a blur as they past.

Elena made her way to her room and closed the door before sliding down the piece of wood and crying until there was nothing left. That night her mom made her favorite meal; homemade pizza with garlic bread. Two pieces of pizza and four slices of bread later Elena found herself lying on her broad looking out at the calm water. She could hear someone coming up behind her.

"You ok?" Lucas asked once he reached her.

Elena said nothing but gave a slight nod.

"I'm sorry about Kensi and Mel," he offered.

Another nod. Lucas got the hint and just sat there and stared at the shimmering liquid. Almost an hour of silence had passed before Elena found her voice.

"Thanks," was all she could muster up. Lucas gave a questioning look, "for being here. For caring," she answered motionless.

Lucas gave an understanding smile. "No problem."

Another hour passed before Elena and Lucas said goodnight. This was the beginning of a year she would never forget, the year she would spend alone. But maybe this would be the year something happened between her and Lucas.


	5. Kensi's freshman year

Kensi's Freshman Year

_304, 304, room 304!_

I stood in the hallway facing the door labeled 304. _Here goes nothing. _I swung open the door and was welcomed with the sight of two, very used mattresses stretched across bed frames that looked as if they came straight from an IKEA catalogue and matching dressers with a night stand between the two beds. Both of the beds were free of sheets and there were no personal belongings anywhere in the room. _Guess this means I get to choose_. I carefully examined each mattress and tried to decide which mattress was the cleanest and less likely to give me a disease. I chose the one on the left side of the room and put my giant, teal, suitcase down on top of the mattress and then plopped down next to it. Everything seemed so surreal. My whole life I had dreamed of becoming a professional dancer and now here I was in the nation's capitol at boarding school surrounded by 500 of the most talented teenagers in America. Just then I heard a huff and puff and then something ran into a piece of furniture. I sat up and saw a girl who reminded me of Elena, she had the same soft brown hair and big eyes and thin body, but that's where the similarities stopped. My new roommate was wearing dark skinny jeans, a plaid button up shirts, and her hair was in braided pigtails. Elena would never do pigtails. Growing up on the beach there is a very strict dress code; dresses, shorts, tee's, and tanks layered on top of a bikini, you master the beachey waves as soon as you learn how to brush your own hair. Although she was wearing adorable cow boy boots. _Note to self: find out her shoe size. _

"Hi, I'm Aubrey," the girl said with a slight southern twang. _Arkansas, Oklahoma, maybe Missouri?_, "I'm from Haysville, Oklahoma." _Bingo! _

"Kensi. Folly Beach, South Carolina," I replied shaking her outstretched hand, "so what are you in for?"

"O, piano. What about you?" she asked sitting down on her bed.

"Dance," I said, "Hey do you want to go take a tour of the school," I asked standing up.

"Sure." She said as she got to her feet.

"By the way Aubrey, I love your boots," I complimented.

"Thanks," she said rising to her tip toes, "your dress is adorable too," she smiled. I looked down at my hot pink, Roxy, sundress. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I might not have to spend this year completely alone.

**November**

Things had been pretty boring since school had started. My schedule was simple; wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to Algebra, then Physical Science, Morning technique class, lunch, then off to English, World History, rehearsal, then finally dinner. After dinner I shower and then go back to my room and do homework, then at last bed! On Saturday mornings I go to this little coffee house on the corner by the campus with Aubrey, Stella, and Lea. Stella is in my dance class and she is amazing. She can stand on Pointe almost as long as I can and she can leap four feet off the ground and still land perfectly. Lea is a violinist and she's phenomenal, I don't know anything other than what I hear blaring from the speakers in Ballet but she could play and make anyone stop and listen. After chi latte and low fat, banana nut, muffin I go back to my room or the library and study before heading over to the studio at 1:00 to endure whatever Ms. Allen has planned for our four hour class, whether it be technique, rehearsal, or even just watching a Ballet or history. After hours spending in a stuffy room that smells of feet and overpowering freshener it's nice to be able to breathe air that didn't make you gag. Today was especially grueling, a person can only do tondues and petite allegros so many times before you want to scream. I enjoyed the crisp, city air as I made my way toward my building. After changing out of my leotard and tights and into my favorite jeans and a powder blue, cotton tee I let my hair down into its natural curl and headed toward the mess hall. Just as I stepped into the noisy cafeteria I spotted Lea and her friend, Haylen, sitting across the room. I was about half way to them when I felt a body push against my side and corn topple off a tray to my feet. I bent down to help the mystery klutz clean up their spilled food, "Here, let me help," I said as they rushed to get the food picked up as fast as possible. I turned to give the bottle of Mt. Dew back to its owner when I was suddenly lost in the most gorgeous, chocolate eyes I've seen. "I'm ken… Kensi," I stuttered holding out my hand.

"Parker," he said shaking my hand, "I'm sorry about bumping into you. And getting food all over you," he apologized.

"O, it's ok, I'm still clean," I joked. After getting the mess all picked up. I stood up and noticed Parker's muscular build, he was also at least 10 inches taller than me, although at 5'2 I was used to people being taller than me. He was every girls dream; tall, dark, and handsome. With a height of 6'1 and chocolate eyes and matching hair that you itched to run your fingers through, everything about him was mysterious and comforting, handsome and rugged all at the same time. All I could do was stare, _Stop staring Kensi. He's is going to think you're a freak. Ok just look away on the count of 3, 1… 2…_

"Are you ok?" Lea and Haylen asked as they approached us.

"Umm, yeah we're fine." I answer tearing eyes off him. They looked at Parker to confirm this.

"We're fine. No harm no foul. Right?" he checked. I nodded my head to indicate he was correct.

"Ok," Lea replied dropping the situation, "Let's go get something to eat," she invited.

"You know what, I should probably get going. I have a lot of homework," he explained. _Worst excuse ever. I hate excuses, if you don't want to hang out with me just say so. _

"Ok well bye," Haylen called out as he turned for the exit. "He was cute," she giggled.

"Ehhh, I guess…" I shrugged

"You guess? You were practically drooling," Lea taunted.

"Was not," I replied smacking her arm lightly.

"I have to agree," Haylen seconded.

"Whatever, ya'll are just imagining things," I explained as I picked up my trey and loaded it with a Caesar salad and diet coke. Dinner was full of light conversations free of Parker talk. After I finished my meal about 20 minutes later I excused myself so I could head back to my room and start my book report on Romeo and Juliet for Mrs. Klein's class. So far all I had was Romeo and Juliet were mindless characters who didn't know the difference between true love and a simple elementary school crush. I stepped into the night and shivered at the chill. The temperature had dropped since the sun had gone down. I spotted Parker across the street and turned the other way and headed for the dorms.

"Kensi wait up," he called out crossing the busy road, "wait up," he called again. I continued to walk until I felt a hand grab my wrist. I spun around so fast he almost fell over but quickly regained his balance.

"I thought you had homework to do," I growled still annoyed at his lame reasoning.

"I did, but I'm done now." He answered simply, "The assignment was to play with natural lighting," he explained when he saw my confused look.

"What?" I asked still somewhat confused, "what does light have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I'm a photographer. Mr. Williams wanted outdoor pictures using natural light," Parker laughed at my guilty look. "That's why I was in such a hurry to clean up the food back there," he nodded toward the mess hall. I noticed the camera hanging from his neck for the first time tonight

"I thought you were just trying to get away from me," I admitted apologetically.

He let out a loud, heart laugh, "Are you kidding. I would have loved to hang out with you but I had to get the pictures before the sun set."

"O." _God was I rude or what. He really did have homework to do; so much of an excuse. _

"How about I buy you an ice cream from this little place I know down the street," he proposed

"No, let me buy. It's only fair after how I treated you," I countered.

He pretended to think about it stroking a pretend beard and looking off into space dramatically. "Are you sure you're not here for theater," I giggled at his mini performance.

"I'm sure," he said going back to normal, "and I've never had a pretty girl offer to buy me something, I like it," he joked

"I bet you do." I tossed back trying not to blush at his compliment. We headed down the sidewalk laughing and teasing each other the whole way to Marley's Creamery. I had never had so much fun with a guy before. Growing up the selection of guys was never very broad. We talked, we laughed, he took pictures. When we finally ended back up in front of my door it was almost 10:00. If Sandra, the RA, found out I would be so dead.

"You have to go. If we get caught we'll both have hell to pay." I said regretfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he checked.

"Tomorrow," I promised. I rose up onto my tippy- toes as far as I could go and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before slipping into the room. Just as I got comfy under my warm blanket and comforter I heard my blackberry beep signaling a text message. "Sweet dreams, beautiful" it read, I could feel a grin tug at the corners of my mouth and I had never felt so content.

**June **

Finally examines were over and I was able to go home. My mom was coming to get me tomorrow and we would be on our way back to South Carolina. My sister, Kasey, graduated in early May and my little sister, Karlie, got out of school last week. I was the only one still stuck learning. So all I had left was to pack a few last minute items and drop off my room key with Sandra and I could go home. I was one of the last ones left on campus, all my friends had left and Parker headed home yesterday. We had a mutual agreement to take a break over summer. He could date whoever he wanted, I could date who ever I wanted, and if we were both single and wanted to get back together in September then we would. The distance between Folly Beach and Franklin, Tennessee was just too much for two fifteen year olds.

"Knock, Knock," my mom's voice echoed in the deserted room.

"Mom! I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow," I turned around and gave her a hug as if I hadn't seen her two months ago.

She hugged back like her life depended on it, "I wasn't but Karlie needed someone to play soccer with, Kasey needed someone to talk to that was over the age of 13 and you dad missed his little ballerina."

"I missed them too," I rushed to pack up the rest of my things. Two hours later all of my things were packed up in boxes and sat by the door. After we loaded it into the car we headed to Sandra's room to sign out and drop of my key. I signed the Sheet, my mom scribbled Kendra Santana onto the paper in her sophisticated handwriting, and Sandra initialed her approval and I was free to start my summer.

The ride was long but worth it. I never realized how much I missed home. As we turned onto Tickle Drive a sense of home washed over me. It felt like forever since I had seen my family or my house. Our large, beach front property stood tall with pride, and the best thing about it was its location nestled in between the homes of my two best friends. _Home sweet home. _ I took a deep breath of salty air and instantly felt relaxed. As we pulled into the drive way I jumped out and ran to the back and onto the warm sand. I noticed Noah and Karlie were kicking a soccer ball around just as she pulled one of her favorite moves and he fell onto the grainy cushioning, _that's my girl_. Lucas and Elena were standing by the water's edge looking like they were in deep conversation. Jordan, Kasey, Chad, and some redhead I recognized as Annalise were sitting at a little table that was set up on balcony, and all the adults were sitting on the deck talking, drinking Coronas, and eating the Hamburgers and hotdogs my dad had grilled. All that was missing was Melanie who would be here in two days.

"Kensi," I looked just in time to see Elena squeal and Karlie kick the soccer ball right into Noah's stomach. "Oomph," He let out a pained sound as he let the ball fall from his hands. I let out a loud laugh, I had only been back for five minutes and Noah had been injured twice by an 11 year old girl. Suddenly Elena flung her arms around me and squeezed until I though me ribs were fractured. God how I've missed everybody, even Noah and his stupidity, not that I would ever say that out loud. This summer was off to a great start.


End file.
